Lavi and the noah
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: what would happen if in the 14th book instead of tyki grabbing lenalee but lavi instead? RAPE! tentacles are involed! im so sorry lavi! (i do not own dgm) please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

After Tyki lick Lavi's blood from his hand he turned to him, his smile even bigger than before. He took one step in Lavi's direction, but before he could take another step Allen attacked him with his sword, but Tyki blocked him easily pushing him away.

'This is bad.' Lavi though with panic flashing in his eyes. Tyki continues to punch Allen, making him cough up blood. 'He's too…strong' Lavi continues to think. 'He's not at a level…. Where we can try our best and hope to beat him….. What should we-' But before Lavi could finish his thought Tyki's tentacles wrapped around him restricting his movement.

"Damn it!Let me go!" Lavi demanded. Tyki brought him closer, then moved his lips to Lavi's neck and licked it. "LAVI!" Allen yelled. When Allen jumped to try and attack Tyki again but one if the tentacles smacked him back to the ground causing him to cough up blood again.

Tyki started to laugh uncontrollably, when he stopped Lavi took the chance to yell "Everyone run now!" when they tried to argue Lavi yelled again. "Just go he's only interested in me now GO PLEASE!" When he heard fading footsteps he sighed with relief.

That relief didn't last long when he heard the Noah start to laugh again. "**_Useless humans." _**Tyki said with a demotic voice. Before Lavi could tell him to shut up, Tyki moved back to his neck and bit it earning a painful scream from the red head.

Tyki moved his head back licking the blood off of his lips. Lavi could feel the blood going down his neck onto his chest. He started to shiver afraid of what the Noah was going to do to him. The Noah of pleasure started to move his hands all over Lavi's body stopping at ass to give it a nice hard squeeze, earning a yelp from the red head.

Tyki pulled then boy closer to his body, and started to rub their low halves against each other. Lavi tried to move away but only ended up rubbing harder against Tyki. Tyki move back to the boy's neck and started to suck on it leaving a bruise in its place when he moved away.

Lavi started to use his hands to push away from the Noah but the tentacles grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back making them useless. Then other tentacles grabbed his legs and forced them to wrap around Tyki 'causing the two to get even closer. Tyki started moving his lower half faster against Lavi causing the other to moan loudly.

Tyki started to remove Lavi's shirt by cutting it off of his body with the tentacles, and doing the same to his pants and boxers. Tyki's hands started pinching Lavi's nipples harshly getting a painful moan from said teen. "P-please stop." Lavi pleaded, panting harshly. Tyki ignored him. Lavi gasped as he felt something wrap around his member, when he looked down he was horrified to find a tentacle wrapped around his member.

The Noah laughs again causing them to rub against each other again. Lavi could feel tears running down his cheeks which the Noah licked up quickly. "**_Don't cry boy…this isn't even the worst part." _**Tyki purred into his ear then giving said ear a long slow lick making the teen shiver more.

Tyki moved back a little smiling. His rubbing Lavi's back in a sickly way, then moving down to the teen's ass to open the small entrance, and then something hard, slimy, and big slid in to his ass. Lavi thought it was Tyki's member but when it wiggled he knew he was wrong.

The tentacle started to move deeper into Lavi hitting his prostate. Lavi moaned loudly. But when he thought it couldn't get worse, he was proven wrong when another tentacle joined the first stretching him even more. "KAH! AHHHHHHHH!" Lavi screamed. Tyki moved his hands back to Lavi's nipples and started to twist them harshly.

The tentacle on Lavi's member started to move at a fast pace. Tyki moved his left hand to the boy's balls and started to fumble with them, rubbing them together roughly; when he felt them tighten he had the tentacle on the boy's member stop and tightened around the base. Lavi leaned his head on the Noah's shoulder tears falling from his eyes hastily.

Tyki unhooked Lavi's legs and arms spinning him around onto his hands and knees. Tyki removed the tentacles from Lavi's ass and put the tip of his member to Lavi's entrance and thrust in. "AHHHHH!" Lavi screamed throwing his head back in pain.

The Noah didn't give Lavi a chance to adjust to his size, and started thrusting into him harshly hitting his prostate dead on getting a pleasurable moan from the redhead. Tyki started a fast rhythm Lavi catching up fast. When Tyki thrusted forward, Lavi would thrust back making Tyki hit harder against his prostate.

Tyki was about to cum he realest Lavi's member and allowed him to cum. When Lavi climaxed he fell onto his chest panting. When Tyki came inside of Lavi he let out a tiny moan while Lavi moaned loudly.

Tyki pulled out of Lavi: Lavi collapsed onto the ground shivering and crying. Tyki picked up what was left of Lavi's clothes and throw them over Lavi. Then he left. At least he covered Lavi up. "Lavi!"

Lavi looked up to see Allen, Lenalee, Arystar, and Bookman running his way. Lavi gave a small smile before passing out


	2. Goodbye Bookman Jr

When Lavi closed his eye, he went numb to the world. Bookman was the first one to get to Lavi. Bookman checked his pulse, he sighed in relief knowing that Lavi was still alive.

Lenalee was the second to get to Lavi as well as Kanda. Lenalee covered her mouth with her hand trying not to vomit. Kanda turned his away, not wanting to see his friend like that. When Lenalee started to cry, Kanda grabbed Lenalee and put her head in his neck.

Allen fell to the ground with a cry. He punches the ground over and over again. Cross –who ran into the group when they were running- came behind Allen and grabbed his left arm. Allen started to struggle in his grasp. "Let go!" Cross pulled Allen into his chest –This surprised Allen- and laid his head on Allen's. Allen looked up at Cross, to see the man with tears in his eyes.

Before Allen could say something about it, Cross wipe them away with his arm. With a cough Cross said, "Let's get him to the order." Everyone nodded. Lenalee moved away from Kanda, but still hanged onto his arm. Cross carried Allen –not wanting to let him go- And Bookman grabbed Lavi, -making sure to keep him covered- and they walked through the Ark.

-T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P-

It's been two weeks since what happened to Lavi. He has yet to awaken. He's in critical condition; he should be healed in a few more days.

Bookman only leaves his side to record. Lenalee and Kanda never leaves each other's, Cross keeps Allen with as well –Allen doesn't complain.- Bookman does not allow anyone to visit, not even Komui.

Bookman is sitting next to Lavi watching him. "Lavi," Bookman sounded tired. "Will you be able to handle what is to happen?" He asked, not getting an answer.

Bookman grabbed hold of Lavi's hand and gave it a squeeze. When his hand was squeezed back, he looked at Lavi with wide eyes. "O…old….Man?" A smile appeared on his face, until he seen the look on Lavi's face.

Next thing that happened surprised him. Lavi started screaming. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He started to thrash around, ripping the IV's out of his arms, and the cords that watched his heart and blood pressure fall off his chest. The nurses run in and hold him down. "NO! Please no more!" Lavi started to cry. "No more." The nurse filled a syringe with a clear liquid, and sticks it in his arm, pushing the handle. Lavi's thrashing slowed down until he stopped completely, you could hear light snoring coming from the red head. Bookman closes his eyes. "You Bookman Jr. Have been **broken**." Bookman walks over to Lavi and kisses his forehead. "Goodbye, Lavi."


	3. READ THE NOTE!

People! I'm happy you read my story's, but I don't feel like you are injoying it. Please try and review my story's I would like to know what you think, how you feel, and how you think.

_Please, please, please review! _


	4. No title

**In Road's dream world:**

A red head with a light blue eye sat up, looking up at the ceiling frowning. "Road." He whispered, hoping to get the Noah's attention. When there was no response, he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"ROAD!" He shouted. He got the same results as last time; he put his hands over his mouth about to shout again until, "Hey! You don't have to shout!" He turned around to see the Noah of dreams: Road. She opened her mouth to speak, "You know I'm busy I am De-" Deak put his hand over Roads mouth, shutting her up. "Why did you let Tyki rape my little brother?" Roads stared wide eyed at Deak. "Wait, what?"

Deak glared at Road, grabbing the front of her shirt bringing her up to his face, "Your 'Brother' Tyki raped my baby twin brother!" Deak yelled. After he said that he dropped Road on the ground, and started pacing. He was mumbling to himself, but it was in a different language. Road watched closely as he did this so, knowing what he was saying, "**_Damn, what am I going to do? He's no longer Bookman Jr.! Shit, the seal is not going to last long!"_**

Road jumped up onto her feet. "Wait! What seal?" Deak stopped pacing and looked at road with wide eyes. **'Shit.'** He tried to hid his emotions but was too late. Road noticed his surprised look turned into an emotionless one. "Nothing." Road gave a pout, then jumped onto his back, and moved her mouth next to his ear. "If you mean the seal that's hiding his other side…" She moved closer –if possible- "Than I already know."

Deak threw her off of him. She laughed quietly. "H-how?" He mentally cursed himself for shuddering. She put a finger over her mouth, with a big smirk on her face she said, "When we first met. I looked into your memories." Suddenly, Deak fell to his knees by Dark matter. Road slowly walked closer him –again- and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

When she moved back, she had a sad smile on her lips with tears in her eyes. ''The seal is about to break, Deak." Deak rest his head on her shoulder, not wanting to look at her. "You need to get out of his mind."

Road put her hands on each of his cheeks, and made him look at her. "You need to bring your brother here to protect him."


End file.
